Kiri's Influence
by Blue-Straws
Summary: Short drabble turned chaptered fic. Kiri seemed to infuence some people for the better, angering and confusing the people in question. Narumixkiri with some one sided OchiaKiri.Second Chapter up. Thanks to everyone that encouraged me. Chapter 4 up
1. Chapter 1

**Kiri's Influence**

**My First Beauty Pop Story.**

Sorry If you find any mistakes/oddly phrased sentences, I don't really have a beta :3 I don't really feel a need for one either since I don't post stories on here often.

* * *

Kiri sat at her typical spot on the bench outside, near the windows, and yawned relishing in the peace that the SP room could simply not provide. Stretching out she turned her head and saw Narumi, Kei and Ochia, The so-called SP. Groaning into her hands at the sudden loss of peace, she tried her best (and God did she try) to not overhear their conversation with a girl, who from Kiri's perspective was definitely in need of help.

'Ano... Could you help me?" The young girl squeaked out, afraid that Narumi would pounce on her, claiming he only wanted short, long or mid-length hair.

Ochia and Kei seemed to have no objections and Narumi was just about to reply - with a negative (if anyone cares) when he heard an all too familiar yawn. His head turned to the bench which Kiri seemed to frequent and there she was. She seemed to be indifferent towards the conversation but that still didn't change the fact that she had heard or would hear.

He bit his tongue and took the girl into serious consideration. She obviously had never even tried to better herself before and was doing this because of some guy. He hated it when girls only wanted to improve themselves for that reason. He couldn't believe that he was going to take on this helpless case.

He sighed."Yes...", and then he frowned "... Just make sure your in the SP room sharp at 4!!!" He shouted at the poor girl while pointing his index finger in her direction. While in this position, his eyes drifted to the right, he noticed that Kiri was looking over there and seemed mildly interested. That was until she turned her head away and yawned slightly, muttering just loud enough for Narumi to hear "So noisy.."

'...So un-cute...' Narumi thought to himself as he tried his best to suppress his anger.

* * *

Do not own Beauty Pop


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiri's Influence**

**Well I decided to continue this, thanks to everyone who encouraged me (.) I think I will discover the plot along the way so the end result of this will be as much as a surprise to me as it is to you. Enjoy **

**Anyway Enjoy!!!**

* * *

The girl had arrived at four, and Narumi had began to deal with her hair soon after. To say it was a state was the understatement of the year. Her hair reminded him of the cultural festival, when Kiri dealt with that 'girls' hair. Narumi sighed and patiently reached out for the hairbrush then brushed the girls hair softly while going through drastic measures to avoid skin contact.

Once it had all been brushed he stared down at the former mess, which now seemed so much longer. Using common sense he cut off the excess hair that wouldn't be needed for the final haircut and began to straighten.

"Ochi... Narumi is taking longer than usually!",Kei whined, in-between the mouthfuls of crisps, to the young man who was currently glued to his laptop.

"Of course he is, this is a difficult case", was the calm reply Ochia gave as he pushed his glasses up. He then chanced a look Narumi, who looked content, standing their finishing the straightening of the young girls hair. 'The way he is right now resembles Koshiba... the way he carries himself...' Ochia thought to himself.

"Finally! Something I can work with." Narumi grinned from ear to ear and reached out for his scissors. At that moment, Ochia retracted his last silent statement when Narumi began a flashy show with his scissors.

Ochia's attention switched to the window as an all too familiar face, that currently frequented his phone appeared.

"Koshiba Kyohei! What brings you here?" He questioned as he watched her lazily lean on the window sill.

"..." Kiri stared at him then switched her attention to Kei, who currently had a bag of crisps in his possession. Kei walked over and held out the bag to her. Once satisfied with the crisps, her eye-line settled on the young girl, who's hair seemed almost finished.

"Its two centimeters shorter on the left", informed Kiri.

"That's because it in't finished" was all Narumi replied as he moved his attention to the right. The slight snipping of scissors, and the yawns from Kiri, began to create a rather awkward silence.

"Finished!" Narumi exclaimed breaking the silence and walking up to Kiri. "Take that Puffy-Head" while smirking and handing a mirror to the girl.

Once she had seen her reflection the girl began to cry at her appearance, never had she though that she could look like this.

"Nani!" Narumi panicked, this had never happened to him before. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" Narumi shouted as his temper rose, this is what he hated about girls. He sighed, 'They are impossible to understand.'

"I am just so happy", was the only answer the girl could choke out in-between her sobs. He stood slightly shocked, never before had someone shown this much gratitude. He turned to the window prepared to gloat till his heart was content, only to find that Puffy-Head had disappeared. He stomped over to the window and hung out, looking in all directions for his rival.

"You will hurt yourself if you continue to hang out like that, Naru-Naru" Kiri said to Narumi from the doorway. At the sound of her voice, his head suddenly Rose and resulted in him banging his head off the window.

"Naru-Naru, are you okay?" Kei gasped moving towards Narumi who was clutching at his head.

"I'm fine", Narumi hissed. He then pointed to Kiri, "Puffy-Head, respect your Sempai's's", he shouted, a menacing aura surrounding him, his eyes alight.

"Gomen... Naru-Naru _Sempai_" replied and uninterested Kiri, who was currently examining the girls haircut, after giving her a napkin. "... It's nice to see you can use magic once in a while" She smiled slightly before yawning and then left the room.

Narumi brought his fist down in frustration 'What the hell does that mean?' he silently questioned himself with his head hung low.

Ochia adjusted his glasses, the light reflecting off of them, his lips slightly turned down at the edges.

* * *

**Do not own Beauty Pop.**

**_Reviews appreciated _**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating T.T I do have an excuse although you probably don't care. I will tell you any.

Well in Scotland, when you are a fifth year you have to sit these courses and exams which are called Highers. They were created by the devil himself. Anyway I had prelims for them recently and have sorta been studying my butt off, still I have failed them all :cry.English probably the worst or maths... which is my best subject.

So if I do horribly may lose my laptop ¬.¬ And all of this put together kinda got me down and I ended up writing a chapter which wouldn't fit in here and was very odd. I may fit it in later maybe not. Anyway as I broke down my cat Koneko had kittens and she has been putting them on my lap and my laptop since the moment they were born. There are three and I named one Kuro-rin after Kurogane in Tsubasa.

Also I thought I would inform you all that I do this beta-less so if you find faults, just tell me.

**Well about the story, there is a surprise this chapter!**

* * *

It was the day after that fateful 'incident' and Narumi's mood had not gotten any better, in fact, after having thought about it all night, it had gotten far, FAR worse.

It was so bad that even his most loyal fangirls ran away screaming at the top of their lungs. All due to a simple glare. The glare did promise an eternity of hell and that they wouldn't to see the next day, but what glares of his didn't.

He had concluded that it must of been the extra malice, that his other looks lacked. He cheered up slightly at that thought, a smirk spreading across his handsome features.

* * *

Kiri unaffected by the whole affair walked into school and through the gates towards Kanako and Taro-tard with the same air of indifference she held everyday.

She did not notice that to reach Kanako and Taro-tard she would have to past two of (in)famous SP, Ochia and Kei. Kiri had other important matters on her mind after all, for example what classes to sleep in and a good lunch-time-nap spot.

But the fact that she was walking in their direction and past them, was not lost on the 'innocent' Kei and calculating Ochia.

Ochia, since the minute he had noticed her, had kept his eyes on her. All the while a nervous beat had been developing in his chest, a beat that seemed faster than humanly possible.

His thoughts wondered as his eyes did the same, taking in her slouched poster and dragged steps as if each one, in its own right, was a precious gem.

SMACK!

His thoughts were interrupted by a slap on the back. It still stung as Ochia turned his head in the direction of the offender. Narumi stood there grinning, a teasing hint stood in the air but it failed to reach Narumi's eyes.

'Narumi seems to be acting the same but...', Ochia pondered while raising his hand to his chin. '... his smile is forced'

Ochia stood there and watched as Narumi and Kei fooled around and something clicked, 'Narumi was still bothered by yesterday', he silently proclaimed to himself as he pounded his hand with the other.

Despite his ill feelings towards it, a smirk grew on his face of the bespectled boy. Narumi was easier to tease and annoy in this state.

Ochia interrupted the conversation going on between his two friends. "Kei, Kiri-kohai should be attending the meeting after school, yes?"

A side glance at Narumi told Ochia that he had got what he had wanted. Narumi was standing their in shock, he shook his head violently and growled storming past them both and straight into the person who he would have given his precious scissors to avoid.

The girl in question looked up, a slight crease forming between her eyebrows.

"Naru-naru sempai?" she questioned, an eyebrow raised at his peculiar behaviour.

Meanwhile alarm bells were going off in Narumi's head as her big brown eyes gazed up at him.

'Dammit, I need to get away', he internally instructed while shaking his head and frowning.

He grabbed her by her shoulders, apologized quietly, then rushed off to class. An unexplainable tinge of red placed delicately across his cheeks, while his ears were as red as a tomato.

* * *

Kiri dusted off her shoulders, turned in an attempt to reach her intended goal and once again bumped into another - slightly softer - obstacle.

Sighing she lifted her head, a pure look of displeasement etched across her usually indifferent face.

She paused sightly and her face blanked. She blinked, focusing her attention once more on the situation at hand. In front of her stood one of the biggest idiots in the world, her former best friend. He stood there with a smug yet gentle smile, his eyes full of recognition.

He still had his height to hold over her, at least taller than Ochia now, she mentally noted. A constant scowl adorned his face and a small smirk grew in remembrance, she seriously believed that they were stuck that way by now. His charcoal hair hung haphazardly around his face, slightly masking his eyes and doing him no favors at all. Her left hand twitched sightly. His eyes, which she had learned were his most expressive feature still held that fascinating steel gray colour.

She concluded that he was still the same but... he held this maturity that she still lacked, that she thought she would never acquire.

Ochia stood beside Kei, watching the complete stranger gaze intently at Kiri - His Crush. His glasses flashed against the light as his mind furiously clicked and clanked, desperately grasping for any information on the possible foe, a name, a weakness even his favorite colour.

He was brought back from his inner panic attack and database malfunction at the sound of Kiri's voice.

Her voice remained indifferent as she called his name: "Kyoya...". Yet her eyes held an unexplainable glisten or sparkle, maybe even a dullness, it was something undecipherable and something that was never used for anyone else.

Kyoya smirked, his eyes briefly glancing to the side and by chance catching Ochia with his jaw on the floor, disbelief painted across the poor boys face.

"Imagine seeing you here!" he smiled brightly his head titled to the side and his gaze focused on Kiri.

* * *

Kei frowned.

'Who was this Kyoya?' he pondered.

'Why did he gaze at Kiri in such a way?' he questioned

'AND where were his crisps...?', he would of cried if he didn't also have chocolate.

Among these questions Kei thanked whoever that guy was upstairs for the fact that Naru-naru wasn't here to see the sight.

The news of the appearance of this unusual stranger needed to be broken to him gently... after all "Kyoya" could be a rival to Kiri and Naru-rin's LOVE LOVE.

Kei grinned running running ahead to class leaving Ochia standing there, his detached soul slowly floating upwards while Kanako stood in awe and watched the wee ghost like creature escaping the temporarily unavailable host.

* * *

**Not much of poor Naru-rin this chapter. Introducing Iori next chapter... I think. Also more surprises on the way.**

**Well , I would like to know what you think? What is your opinion of the new arrival? His role at the moment may be important. Not decided yet really. Give me feedback please. Also after this is posted I am starting on my next chapter. The plotbunnies are rolling in.**

**Also I am working on a very very mushy, well as mushy as I can get one-shot for my collection. Conveniently named 'A Collection'... my imagination is as useful as always. Check it out xP**

**Thank you for being patient and taking your time to read this.**

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy this mess of a story **

**Thankfully for you guy's I do not own Beauty Pop**

**P.s Kyoya is not Kyoya from OHSHC, although his looks may somehow resemble him slightly.**

* * *

Kyoya and Kiri walked down the corridor and towards the second year section, closely followed by Ochia, who had by now regained his formerly detached soul. 

The whole ordeal had the majority of the female population of each year whispering, gossiping and simply adding fuel to the fire.

"Who is that with Koshiba-san?", one asked as she pointed at said person a tone of disgust ringing through her voice.

Another answered her tone non-chalant, her expression troubled. "I don't know but there hair is evenly matched..."

A malicious giggle rang throughout the group at the pathetic joke as their eyes surveyed the two. Kyoya felt no real threat to himself but could almost feel each and every dagger being thrown, then twisted and turned into Kiri, all through the medium of extremely dirty looks.

He chanced a side glance to Kiri who simply yawned, he in return blanched. He didn't know that due to the attention that SP gave her that this was a daily occurrence. It seemed that only the people who she had helped and the male population did not hold any grudge against her. Of course Kyoya wasn't aware of this and so stood in awe of her indifference.

"This should be your class Kyoya," Kiri paused allowing herself to yawn once more. "If what you told me is correct... that is", she raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

* * *

When he had told her his class, she had almost choked on her orange juice. A rare occurrence for Kiri.

"2A?" she spluttered as Kyoya patted her back. Ochia regained his ability to think at the sight of Kiri choking. He stayed silent as he waited for the conversation between the two begin again, he didn't see the need to interrupt it at the moment.

Kiri sighed slightly rubbing her head and complaining about the noise.

"TwoPercent-chan is in the top class?", she asked, shifting her weight slightly to the other leg raising an eyebrow slightly at the unlikely story.

Kyoya sweet-dropped at the old classroom nickname and nodded dumbly as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He sniffed and breathed in deeply, then used a look that could kill any normal persons conscious. His eyes were glistening, his mouth down turned, almost pouting, his eyebrows still maintaining that frown all the while. It was a dirty trick, but he knew it would get him to where he wanted to be.

One...

Two...

Three... or so he thought.

He hadn't counted on Kiri not being a normal person. He had forgotten she was the master of indifference.

Kyoya fell over from the effort and shock, landing flat on his face. Kiri had an unreadable expression during the time he had stood with that heart-shattering look. She had even began conversing with a girl who wore glasses during the duration. The other girls face was tainted with a heavy blush and she stuttered.

"K-K-K-Ki-Kiri-chan!", the girl looked like she could faint any second as she struggled to say the simple name. It was obvious that his actions had at least affected her.

"Hnn?", she looked past Kanako and down a hallway, Kyoya had the sneaking suspicion that she was planning an escape route for the not too distant future

"Your friend might n-n-need some h-help...", Kanako spared the boy sprawled across the greenery and dirt an almost sympathetic look. It would of been one if she didn't look like she was about to faint.

"Idiots don't need help Kanako", her tone indifferent, clashing with the content of the harsh statement. Kiri began to walk away, taking Kanako and Taro-tard in tow.

Kanako turned around and smiled slightly at the heap on the ground, a blush still firmly placed on her cheeks and still so very close to falling unconscious at any moment.

Kyoya - from his position on the ground - was a pitiful sight, he lay there in a small heap still breathing in dirt and completely and utterly shocked. He watched the three walk away as he rose up and dusted himself off as if nothing had taken place before hand. Stepping forward he raised his left hand slightly almost as if in preparation to reach out for something.

"Kiri! I need you to take me to class", he simply stated a hint of despair lacing the words.

A large sigh escaped her lips as she waved her hand to her two friends and walked back to him and then past him. He somehow knew to follow suit.

'To think I thought for a mere moment that she was happy to see me' he silently grouched his shoulders slumped as he followed, trudging through the hall ways of his new school.

Ochia slowly followed, frowning. His thoughts clouded and for once - the running of SP the least of his worries. One thought came out loud and clear 'He is a bigger idiot than I would of thought'

* * *

This was how the whole fiasco had started.

This was why, although oblivious to her, Kiri was being glared at. This wasn't a rare event, many girls seemed to hold grudges against the forever oblivious girl because she got 'special' (unwanted) attention from the (in)famous trio.

She had left Kyoya to his class and walked by Ochia who seemed to have seen a ghost.

Finally reaching her own classroom, she yawned walking in and laid her head on the desk.

'Me want to speak to you, KIRI!" Iori whined and grabbed a her arm while Kanako flustered about, most likely affected by Iori's newest scent. Taro-tard stood in the background gossiping about everything and anything with the forever faithful members of Naru-naru's Fan club. The fan club meanwhile bore holes into the back of Kiri's head only half listening to the over zealous idiot.

As Kiri gagged from the overwhelming scent the engulfed her senses she silently despaired.

Kiri knew this was going to be a loud and noisy day.

* * *

Narumi sat at his desk, swinging his leg and waiting for his fellow S.P members to appear. His hands, usually occupied by a pair of scissors, were twisting and turning around each other, he knew he was anxious and needed something to occupy the time. He grabbed a pencil and tapped it on the desk, as he let the other hand run through his hair.

'WHAT IS TAKING THEM SO LONG!!' He shouted internally while kicking over the nearest desk. The majority of the girls in his class fled in fear. Only his loyal fan girls stood their ground, albeit, they were 10 feet further from their usual spot.

At the pleasing sight a content sigh left his lips, and he sat back down, slightly calmer than before hand. If Today was going to be one of those bad days he was going to enjoy all the advantages that were thrown at him as long as he could.

His thought finished just as Kei ran in to the room, more hyper than usual, with a mission to complete.

'Just Great...', was all Narumi could think as he held his head in his hands.

"Naru-Naru I have Big News!", Kei exclaimed slamming his hands on Narumi's desk, bending over it and looking slightly serious.

Unfortunately Kei's 'Big News' was interrupted by a loud murmur as a young male entered the class. It seemed the 'Big News' had already made his way to the classroom.

Kei at that moment knew he shouldn't have stopped by H.E to pick up some cookies. He had thought back then that they would have all morning to talk about the new arrival, he thought wrong

Narumi frowned when Kei suddenly stopped and turned around. He followed the sweet obsessed teens gaze expecting to see a tray of brownies. What he saw instead ruined his day all over again.

Puffy-Head stood at the door talking with some guy who he didn't recognise. It appeared the latter of the two was doing most of the talking. When Kiri started walking away - when the guy was in mid-sentence - he would of laughed, if not for the awful mood he was in.

The new guy stood there for a few moments staring at the empty space before entering the class and talking to the teacher.

It was just Narumi's luck today that he had been early and the seat next to him was free. It also didn't help that he seemed to be a favorite of the teachers because all these factors led to him dealing with the person, who he already held an unprovoked dislike for.

Narumi, fortunately, had learned how to act around people, despite the way he usually acts. He believed that most of the time it was best to be natural but it was necessary to act when dealing with the insufferable friends of his dad. He could force a smile when needed, and today it was defiantly needed, the teachers eyes were on him after all.

* * *

Despite his initial distaste for the guy, he turned out not too bad after about 5 minutes. Narumi even found himself offering to cut that awful hair of his.

'Really it could rival that Puffy-heads' he found himself thinking, a gentle smile reaching his lips.

The genuine smile left as soon as it came.

"I, the Hair Styling Genius Narumi Shogo, will be the number 1 hairstylist of Japan when I am older!", he told Kyoya as he paused and posed for a dramatic effect, facing an imaginary camera. "For you, my new classmate, I shall cut your hair". He smirked holding his thumbs up. " You should feel privileged for I rarely...", he raved on before he was rudely interrupted by the new transfer student.

"IF anyone was ever to touch my hair it would only be Kiri Koshiba, she is truly a hairstyling genius", Kyoya replied, unaffected by the flashiness of Narumi. He picked at his nails and looked up the boy, his hair slightly masking his highly amused eyes.

Narumi froze.

* * *

Ochia had taken to glaring at Kyoya since the moment said person had been told to sit by Narumi. It was all he could do from the seat he was in. He cursed himself for requesting to move, even if he was able to concentrate now, or had been before that idiot had walked into the room. He suddenly missed that seat that Kyoya had began to occupy when he heard Narumi begin his routine brag. Ochia decided he would need to search the internet later, after he had caught Kyoya's last name that is. He would just have to wait for registration to start and for Kyoya to introduce himself.

* * *

Kei had almost had a heart attack when Kyoya had entered the room. He hadn't stayed long enough to discover they were in the same class feeling the need to inform Naru-Naru of the new boy's arrival. At the time he had turned to Narumi, a wide grin plastered on his face ready to deal with his friends latest overheated reaction. He flinched slightly, Narumi's face did not make a pretty sight at the moment. At least until he had been forced to interact with the other boy.

Kei was surprised when he saw Narumi smiling and grinning with Kyoya and simply watched quietly...

But all the fake smiles and laughs stopped after Kicchan was mentioned, it was the calm before the storm, the lighting of the fuse. Now Kei stood pushing his chair back. He grinned and tapped and danced around Narumi in an attempt to avoid the soon to be murder of the charcoal haired boy.

* * *

Each member of SP somehow knew that this was not going to work.

* * *

**You know the drill**.

I would just like to thank everyone for their reviews :

Ja ne!


End file.
